15 Warriors and a Quest in the East
by apocalypseWallflower
Summary: 8 New demigods show up at camp half-blood, though they aren't exactly what you'd expect. They are soon put to the test when a new prophecy comes about. This prophecy is about them and 7 other demigods that are a camp. How will everything turn out for them? Read to find out!


_Sky: My bro and I are writing this. This'll be on AO3, Inkitt, and Wattpad as well. And without further ado~_

 _"Talking"_

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _Chapter 1: Well that was a heck of a ride_**

 **~Prologue~No one's P.O.V.~**

It was the last day of school at Long Island City High School and a group of 8 friends were celebrating the end of their torture for the summer. Seth Parker, the tallest of the group, was making as many jokes about school as possible. He was attempting to get his friends to laugh and smile. Seth was not only the tallest of the group and the funniest, but he was also the only 1 with green eyes and a mostly shaved head. He is also the only 1 with brown hair, light brown hair to be exact. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a skull that's on fire, faded blue jeans, blue high top sneakers, and a red sweatshirt. He had bangs that covered his right eye, double bottom lip piercings (hoops), 2 piercings in his left eyebrow, and his right ear pierced. If you were able to see his arms, you would see he has a tattoo covering each entirely. His left arm was covered by a game tab tattoo and his right arm covered by a bit character tattoo. Seth is the one to always keep his friends happy and make sure they were. He is also the one to always instantly agree with Rhydian, his boyfriend, the group's leader and bad influence.

Rhydian De-vil (Rhyn to his friends) is the second youngest of the group, after Seth, but he is the smartest of the group. He has short black hair and short bangs that are just above his eyes. His hair is really fluffy and short. His eyes are the most unique of the group, they are a sky blue but have a red color around the pupil of his eye. He is also the skinniest of the group, looking almost anorexic skinny, yet he has abs and is tied with Rose on being the strongest of the group. Today he is wearing a black skull t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a black belt, black combat boots, and has 5 band bracelets on each arm. The bands included are Black Veil Brides, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, We as Human, Crossfade, and Red. He has snake bite piercings in his lips, a dragon tattoo that wraps around his left arm, a demon tail tattoo that wraps around his right arm, and a beetle on his right bicep (close to his shoulder). The only reason Rhydian is the leader is because everyone else is either too immature to be the leader or are not really leader material, like Salazar. Rhydian gets them into messes, but is usually able to lead them out of them with the help of Salazar.

Salazar Andrews(Sal to his friends) is the second tallest and second skinniest, except he's the oldest. Being only half way to anorexic and standing at 6"3' compared to Seth's 6"4' and being 2 inches taller than Rhydian, Salazar is somewhat strong but relies more on the magic he's been teaching himself to do since the age of 12 with the help of his Wiccan knowledge and Wiccan books. Salazar has short to medium layered black hair and bangs that cover both of his eyes most of the time (more so his right eye). Salazar keeps his bangs long to help hide his blood red eyes as best he can with still being about to see. His hair usually looks either wet or greasy most of the time, but always feels soft and fluffy. Salazar has a green and red snake tattoo with black eyes running down and wrapping around his right arm, a rainbow colored dragon tattoo on his left bicep (near his shoulder), a Wiccan symbol tattoo with blood running up his arm on his left hand, a skull tattoo with a snake wrapped around it and fire in the skull's eyes inside of his left tricep, and a quote about love and hate inside of his right wrist. Making him the one with the most tattoos. He has his lip pierced once (a hoop), 3 hoops going down his ears that start near the top-ish, and earrings. On this day, Salazar is wearing a TARDIS t-shirt, Navy blue skinny jeans, a chain attached to his jeans on the left side, a Doctor Who seatbelt belt, and worn out maroon combat boots that got up a little past his mid-shin area. He always has on his normal Wiccan symbol pendent necklace, band and anime bracelets galore, and a black worn out aero sweatshirt. He also had his imperial gold sword on his back in side of a sheath with a strap that attaches to his back. Salazar may not be the strongest in the group, but if you were to ask anyone at their high school, he's the scariest and most mysterious out of the friends. He constantly stands up to kids for his boyfriend, Sebastian.

Sebastian Nightshade (Sebby to Salazar) is bullied the most out of the group, although he gets the most love at home from his single mom. He stands at 5"11' which is pretty short compared to Salazar's 6"3' and Seth's height. Like everyone in the group besides Salazar and Rhydian, he's a healthy weight. He has medium length layered black hair with bangs that cover his right eye mostly, but his left eye slightly, it's what most kids at their school call an 'emo hair cut.' He has black eyes, no piercings besides earrings and no tattoos. Today he decided to wear a MLP t-shirt, dark red skinny jeans, a black sweatshirt, grey worn out converse sneakers, a few anime and band bracelets, and of course his gold promise ring from Salazar. It seems that Sebastian and Rose, the one tied with Rhydian for strongest of the group, are getting more along today than usual. Although, Rose starts most of it cause she's just naturally an ass to him.

Rose Hemmings would also be tied with Rhydian on smarts of she didn't have as many dumb moments. Rose stands only an inch shorter than Dave, making her the 5th tallest in the group and the tallest girl in the group on her girl days. Rose is genderqueer, so her gender changes a lot. Some days she's neither, others both boy and girl, some days a boy, and others a girl, but she's mostly neither or both. Rose has short white hair and purple eyes. She also has snake bite piercings in her lips, but no tattoos. Today she seems to be having more of a boy day; she's wearing her chest binder, a kingdom hearts t-shirt, knee-high black boots without a heel, jacket she just threw on before leaving home this morning, and a few fandom bracelets she had on from the night before. Rose doesn't just like to be an ass to Sebastian, she also likes to joke about Silver's height because she's the shortest in the group.

Silver Jackson is the shortest because she stands at only 5"5' compared to everyone else because they are all above 5 ft 6 inches. Silver has layered shoulder length bright red hair and hazel eyes. Silver is also the weakest out of everyone, although she's okay with that and it's not that big of a deal considering they're all not that strong. She has earrings, snake bite piercings in her lips, and a dragon tattoo down her left arm. Today she threw on a Percy Jackson and the Olympians t-shirt, fitted blue jeans, a jean jacket, red combat boots, band and anime bracelets, and a few band necklaces. Silver likes to lightly push or annoying poke her best friend out of all her friends, Megabsol.

Megabsol Grace (Mega to her friends) is only 2 inches taller than Silver, but she takes pride in those 2 inches. Megabsol has dark blue hair that reaches her mid-back and purple eyes. She has snake bite lip piercings and earrings, she has no tattoos. Today she put on a Asuna (from Sword Art Online) t-shirt, fitted purple jeans, Purple combat boots, her normal rainbow sweatshirt, band bracelets, and band necklaces. Megabsol like to horseplay and normally she horseplays with Emmi.

Emmi Drake is the most tired and lazy in the group unless it's one of her very rare productive days. She has long dark purple hair and light purple eyes. Her hair is to her mid-back just like Megabsol's. Emmi only has earrings. Today she put on a white dress with 2 inch straps that goes to her knees, white leggings, her white leather jacket, and black 2 inch high heels. She's also wearing her favorite necklace with Hypnos's symbol as the pendent and a few fandom bracelets. Normally Emmi doesn't horseplay Megabsol back, but today is one of her rare days when she's actually energized.

The group of 8 friends made their way to their favorite pizzeria, Little Ceaser's, while they had about 3 different conversations within the group along the way.

Once they were inside the pizzeria and had ordered their 3 favorite pizzas, they started decided what they were going to do with the rest of the day.

"How about we head up towards that giant forest people are always disappearing in?" Rhydian suggested with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Why would we do that? Are we that stupid?" Salazar asked.

"Well, some of us might be." Rose, Salazar's self-appointed sister, commented.

"I don't know, it sounds fun." Seth exclaimed.

"You always just agree with Rhydian." Silver pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm devoted to him." Seth retorted.

"Think about it intelligently though, why would we randomly walk into a forest with no map or guide where people have gone missing?" Salazar asked in a semi-rude way. Yet making a lot of sense.

"Yeah, we could get killed or worse, kidnapped or sold as a slave. Or all three." Sebastian added.

"Don't worry, it probably won't end up that badly." Rhydian tried to reassure his friends.

"Key word: probably." Salazar pointed out. Rhydian just shrugged as Sebastian started eating a bacon wrapped slice pizza that just came to their table with the rest of their pizza.

"We can mark our way or something along the way so we don't get lost." Rhydian suggested because it's not like anyone know how to get around the forest that they know and a map has never been drawn of it. And if one has been drawn, it's not out for public use. "I mean, do you guys have any other suggestions on what to do today? Considering we've done pretty much everything else that's in anyway exciting in this city besides buying or selling drug or alcohol. Or gun dealing of any sort. Or literally anything else illegal."

"I mean, I don't know what else to do." Megabsol stated in between bites of pizza. "Maybe it could be somewhat fun as long as we don't get lost. Or talk to strangers, well unless we need directions because we got lost." Megabsol pushed Emmi hard and almost made her fall out of her seat and Emmi pushed her back basically pushing Megabsol into Silver's lap. They started a pushing match. As usual.

"I seriously don't care what we do as long as we don't end up dead or something. Especially not my big bro, Sal." Rose stated as she finished her 3rd and final slice of pizza.

Soon everyone reluctantly agreed with Rhydian's forest plan thing. As soon as their pizza was gone, and everyone was full, they started to head towards the huge vast forest.

A few hours later, as it started to get close to sunset, the 8 friends found they were hopelessly lost. Like seriously. Totally lost. Like no way out lost.

"Great, we're lost! This is exactly why I didn't want us to head in here!" Salazar shouted as he started to chew on and play with his sweatshirt sleeves, something he always does when he's nervous, really upset, or stressed out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think we'd be dumb enough to get lost!" Rhydian responded. "Maybe we should have payed more attention to our surrounding..." Rhydian trailed off as he tried to think of a way out.

Salazar sat down in the grass, everyone else following soon after, and started playing even more with his sleeves as he got more stressed and nervous while it started to get much darker. They all suggested everything they could think of to get them out of the forest. Eventually, they settled on walking a bit to see if they could find someone who could help them or some shelter for the night.

After about an hour of walking, they could see a pavilion looking building in the slight distance. They could also see an entrance of sorts and started heading towards there. As they started their short-ish trek, they all of a sudden could hear bones rattling near them.

Salazar was the first to notice and stated, "Do you guys hear that?" They all listened for what Salazar was hearing. As soon as everyone was hearing it, they turned around slowly to see a group of skeletons with bows and swords pointing at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silver screamed as she jumped into Megabsol's arms. Luckily, Megabsol caught her. By doing this she startled everyone else even more. All of sudden a person with 1 eye (a cyclops) came out from behind the apparent skeleton army and started laughing. The 8 friends were too shocked and scared to move.

"Oh look at what we have here." The cyclops started. "A child of war, a child of the sky, 2 children of the sea, a child of sleep, a son of thieves, and 2 children of death. Although 1 child of death is also a child of riches. This is an interesting group of demigods. I bet your mom's are so proud." The cyclops sneered the last word. Salazar slightly flinched at the word 'mom.'

"Are you talking about the Percy Jackson books?" Silver asked with profound curiosity, regaining her ability to speak and stand. The cyclops looked confused.

"What are you talking about? And what do you know about my 'mom'?" Asked Salazar.

"He's a cyclops guys. I think we should... run!" Rhydian yelled as he took off. His friends taking a moment to register what was said before they ran as well.

~Chapter Chapter~Grover's P.O.V.~A little bit before what just happened~

I could smell 8 demigods pretty far away, but getting closer. I knew they'd probably be in trouble as I've never smelt them around here before, so they have to be new. I started heading in the direction their smells were coming from as fast as I could.

After a bit of running, I ran right into them. Literally. We all fell on our asses. A huge collections of "I'm sorry"s came from the group as they got off of me.

"Follow me while I Iris message my friends for help." We took off in the direction of camp.

"Hey Perce, A little help here, please. Some new demigods and I are nearing the camp gates, but we have skeletons and an angry, evil, cyclops on our tails. Grab as many people to help as possible, please." I quickly ended the message once I was done explaining what was happening.

Once we reached the gate, Perce, Annabeth, Jason, Nico, Piper, and Hazel were standing at the entrance. I quickly got the 8 teenagers into the camp and took them to Chiron while my friends dealt with the monsters at the gates.

We explained to them what was going on and that they're demigods. We also learned what they're names are.

"That's explains what the cyclops was saying before we ran from him." Rhydian stated.

"What did he say?" Chiron asked us seriously.

"He said, and I quote: 'Oh look at what we have here. A child of war, a child of the sky, 2 children of the sea, a child of sleep, a child of thieves, and 2 children of death. Although 1 child of death is also a child of riches. This is an interesting group of demigods. I bet your mom's are so proud.'" Silver was the one to answer Chiron's question.

"Well, at least that brings it down to only 7 gods." Chiron stated. "Ares, Zeus, Poseidon, Hypnos, Hermes, Hades, and Thanatos."

"Hey, at least Nico won't be entirely alone now when you're all claimed cause he'll have a brother. So, he won't be so lonely when Hazel and Frank go back to camp Jupiter." I stated as he started them to give them a short tour of camp while I brought them to the Hermes cabin to sleep in until they're claimed. We all said good night to each other and I headed to the woods to sleep myself.

 **~Next morning~Rhydian's P.O.V.~**

I woke up on the floor. 'I must have fallen out of my bed.' I thought to myself. I sat up and noticed I had a crick in my neck. I cracked my neck and got up off the floor.

I walked into the middle of the room and shouted, "Wake up you assholes!" At the top of my lungs. Silver, Mega, Sebastian, Seth, and Rose all shot up in bed or fell out of bed. Emmi was still sleeping, somehow, and Sal opened his eyes and rolled them at me.

"Speak for yourself, douchebag." Sal retorted as rubbed his eyes.

Once we were all ready, well besides Emmi, we started heading towards the pavilion to eat breakfast. We decided to leave Emmi in her bed because there is no way she's wake up this early, ever.

We all grabbed cups and plates and started heading towards the Hermes table.

"Where is all the food?" Sebastian asked.

"Once we're sitting, just think of what you want to eat and drink and it'll appear accordingly." I answered as we sat in our seats.

I got black pancakes (yes, everyone asked if they were burnt. They aren't) and sausage w/ biscuits. Sebastian got breakfast pizza (I never understood him and still don't). Rose got scrambled eggs and bacon w a piece of toast. Silver got red waffles (everyone thought she bled on her waffles) and bacon. Mega got Breakfast pizza and bacon. Sal got 2 sunny-side up eggs and toast. And lastly, my boyfriend, Seth got a plateful of bacon and pancakes that look like smiley faces.

Before I started to eat, I got up and went to the middle of the pavilion.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Giving the gods a sacrifice, which is what you gotta do." I stated it like it obvious and scraped some food into the fire.

Once my friends caught on and did what they were supposed to do.

Once that was over with, we all headed back to the Hermes table to eat. After about 10 minutes, other people started to pile into the pavilion.

Half-way through breakfast, a Caduceus appeared above Seth's head. He was claimed by Hermes. Congrats for him, especially since it's his like 3rd fave god. I can't wait until I'm claimed. I hope my dad is Hades.

"Congratulations." We all said in unison.

"Thank you." Seth responded, his face a light pink. 'Well, we can take Hermes off the list now.' I thought to myself.

 _Sky: I'ma end it there. I'm not quite sure what else to write cause we didn't plan passed that, plus this chapter is already super long. So, we'll figure out what's gonna happen and then I'll write the next chapter. Until next time wonderful readers!_


End file.
